


Brücke

by christianesteiffen



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band), The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: Character Death, Depression, M/M, Not really romantic, Pre-Slash, Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: Samu Haber ist seit zwanzig Jahren schwer depressiv und beschließt so, sich eines Tages das Leben zu nehmen. Da hat er nur die Rechnung ohne Andreas Bourani gemacht,  der nachts joggen geht, um seinem Frust freien Lauf zu lassen. //pre-slash//leicht Samu/Andreas





	

I saw you standing in the rain  
And I'll never be the same

Den ganzen Tag hatte es genieselt. Jetzt spät in der Nacht strömte es wie aus Eimern. Die Straßen Berlins waren wie leergefegt. Nur wenige Menschen wagten sich in dieser Eiseskälte vor die Tür. Einer von ihnen war Samu Haber. Schon seit Samu ein kleiner Junge war, war er anders. Anders als die anderen Kinder. Von einem Tag auf den nächsten hörte er auf zu lächeln. Er war immer ein lautes Kind gewesen, doch an diesem einen Tag und an allen darauffolgenden war er still.  
Dies war der Tag, an dem alles bergab ging. Dies war der Tag, an dem sein Vater starb. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters war das Leben im Hause Haber nie wieder dasselbe. Seine Mutter fing an zu trinken, verlor dadurch ihren Job und übertrug somit indirekt ihrem jungen Sohn die Verantwortung, für sie beide zu sorgen. Doch immer wenn der junge Samu etwas tat, was nicht ihrem Gefallen entsprach, wurde er von ihr bestraft. Zuerst nur mit Worten, doch schon bald folgten Taten. Sie übertrug ihre ganze Unzufriedenheit, ihre ganzen Probleme auf ihren Jungen und ließ sie an diesem aus. Sie ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, um ihren Sohn davon zu überzeugen wie er an ihrem Zustand Schuld war und dass er nicht gut genug für irgendjemanden war, dass er nichts wert war.  
Seit nunmehr zwanzig Jahren war Samu in psychologischer Behandlung wegen schwerer Depressionen und heute war der Tag, an dem er alles beenden wollte.  
Sein Zustand hatte sich seit Jahren nicht gebessert, Nacht für Nacht weinte er sich in den Schlaf, nur um von Albträumen empfangen zu werden. Tag für Tag schleppte er sich durch die gleichen Routinen, nur mithilfe von zahlreichen Medikamenten überhaupt in der Lage, auf gewissen Weise in der Gesellschaft zu funktionieren.  
Kurzum sein Leben war eher schlecht als recht und er hatte genug. Er hatte den Todestag seines Vaters ausgewählt, um auch seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen.  
Dazu war er extra nach Berlin gereist. Es war die liebste Stadt seines Vaters gewesen, der ihm immer versprochen hatte, ihn eines Tages dorthin mitzunehmen.  
Doch bevor es dazu kommen konnte, war er gestorben. Es war ein Unfall gewesen. Er war auf dem Rückweg von seiner Arbeit gewesen, doch hatte das Familienhaus nie erreicht.  
Seitdem war Samus Leben von Leiden geprägt. Er konnte nicht mehr, es war ihm zu viel. Heute wollte er sich in die Spree stürzen. Er stand bereits auf der Brücke, mit Gewichten an seinem Gürtel. Der Finne wollte auf Nummer sichergehen. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft und setzte einen Fuß auf die Begrenzung. 

Andreas hatte einen schlechten Tag gehabt. Schon als er morgens die Jalousien seines Schlafzimmers geöffnet hatte, wusste er, dass dieser Tag nichts werden würde. Ach, wäre er nur im Bett geblieben. Aufgrund eines Staus war er wieder einmal zu spät zur Arbeit gekommen und hatte direkt einen Einlauf von seinem Chef bekommen. Dieser hatte ihm versichert, dass er, würde er sich nur noch einmal verspäten, gefeuert werden würde.  
Als Andreas sich dann einen Kaffee holen wollte, hatte er sich diesen direkt übers Hemd gegossen. So hatte er danach acht Stunden vor dem Computer in seinem engen Büro gesessen und gearbeitet. Konzentrieren können hatte er sich dabei nicht. Eigentlich hatte er sich mit seiner Freundin treffen wollen, musste ihr Date aber verschieben, damit er sich ein sauberes Hemd anziehen konnte. Nur um dann im Café ihrer Wahl anzukommen und von ihr gesagt zu bekommen, dass sie jemand neuen kennen gelernt hatte. Jemand der ihr geben konnte, was er nicht konnte. Er hatte sich vor allen Anwesenden zum Hampelmann gemacht, als er sie unter Tränen und auf Knien angefleht hatte, ihn nicht zu verlassen. Doch sie war einfach gegangen und hatte nicht einmal ihre Rechnung bezahlt. Geknickt war er wieder nach Hause gegangen. Eigentlich hatte er im Sinn gehabt, all seine Probleme wegzutrinken. Jedoch musste er dann feststellen, dass er keinen Alkohol mehr im Haus hatte. Deshalb hatte er den restlichen Tag auf seinem Sofa gesessen und geweint. Erst später fiel ihm ein, dass er eigentlich noch laufen gehen wollte. Also ging er mitten in der Nacht im strömenden Regen auf die Straßen Berlins und lief sich den Frust von der Seele. Er lief gerade auf eine Brücke zu, da ließ ihn eine Gestalt, die er dort sah, stoppen. Da war jemand im Begriff, von der Brücke zu springen. Schnell sprintete er auf die Person zu. „Hey, du da. Ja du. Stopp.“ rief er.  
Tatsächlich hielt die unbekannte Person inne und wandte sich zu ihm um. Tränenverschmierte, engelsblaue Augen blickten ihn an. Sein erster Instinkt war es, den anderen Mann in den Arm zu nehmen, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass dies ein völlig fremder Mensch war, ließ er es lieber bleiben.  
Stattdessen fragte er: „Warum weinst du?“ Als der Mann ihm lange nicht antwortete, merkte er, dass diese Frage vielleicht zu persönlich gewesen war. Gerade als er sich entschuldigen wollte, sprach der andere Mann. „Es is´ too much fur mick. Ih kann nickt mehr.“ Dann brach der Andere wieder in einen Heulkrampf aus. Diesmal näherte sich Andreas dem anderen vorsichtig und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Überraschender Weise zuckte der andere nicht zurück, sondern lehnte sich noch mehr gegen die Hand des anderen.  
Wenig später saßen sie auf dem klitschnassen Boden, sich gegenseitig umarmend und Andreas beruhigte Samu, der ihm in der Zwischenzeit bereits seinen Namen genannt hatte.  
Er flüsterte dem Finnen beruhigende Worte zu und streichelte dessen Kopf. Danach fing er an, ihm Dinge über sich zu erzählen. Komische Geschichten, die er erlebt hatte. Bald fing Samu an zu lachen und schlug sich dann geschockt die Hand vor den Mund. „Es war lange since ick laughed.“ murmelte er und Andreas zog ihn nur näher zu sich. So saßen sie eine Weile stillschweigend da.  
Plötzlich schlug die Uhr Mitternacht und Samu war wie ausgetauscht. Er verfiel in einen weiteren Heulkrampf und nichts, was Andreas tat, konnte ihn beruhigen.  
„Um.. um... diese time my dad died.“ schluchzte er. „Er... erzähl mir doch mehr über deinen Vater.“ schlug Andreas vor.  
In der Tat gelang es ihm so, den Finnen zu beruhigen. Er nahm ihn wieder in den Arm und diesmal war Samu an der Reihe, Andreas von sich zu erzählen. Im Laufe der Nacht lernten sie einander kennen. So saßen sie um fünf Uhr morgens noch da, als Andreas einfiel, dass es mitten in der Woche war und dass er an diesem Tag in wenigen Stunden arbeiten musste. Hastig wollte er sich von dem Finnen verabschieden. Doch dieser nahm den Abschied nicht gerade gut auf und flehte ihn an: „Pleaso, don´t go. I need you right now. Please.“  
In diesem Moment realisierte Andreas nicht, wie kritisch es um den anderen stand und wandte sich ab von dem Hilfesuchenden.  
Erst als ein lautes Platschen die morgendliche Ruhe störte, erkannte er seinen Fehler.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, irgendwie weiß ich ja nicht, wie das geworden ist. Sagt ihr mir doch, was ihr davon haltet. Gut? Schlecht?  
> Die zwei Zeilen oben sind aus Standing In The Rain von Action Bronson und Dan Auerbach. :)


End file.
